Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Sensor fusion includes combining sensor data or data derived from sensory data from independent sources such that resulting information is more complete. Data sources for a fusion process may include multiple distinct sensors. Each sensor may provide different information about the same object in an environment, or about the same location in an environment, for example. By combining the sensor data, a more complete depiction of the object or location can be provided. As an example, one sensor may include a camera to capture an image of an object, and another sensor may include location detection capabilities to determine a location of a device used to capture the image. By combining the sensor data, specific location information for the image data and device is provided.